


By the light of the sun and the love in my heart

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Kaibaek are soft, Like sooo cute and soft, M/M, Smut, Softness, kaibaek are really cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe baekhyuns in love with the tall, tan boy with pouty lips and three dogs. Maybe jongins in love with the short, broad shouldered boy with droopy eyes and a mole above his top lip.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jongin_

As cliché as it may sound jongin was always the first thing on baekhyun’s mind as soon as he woke up. The faint honey scent embedded under jongin’s fingernails, In his hair and skin was always warm and welcome to baekhyun. As was the soft tickle of mahogany dark hair that was always so nice to run his hands through. Today baekhyun unraveled himself from the hold of jongins arms, immediately missing the body warmth, to take in the sight of an asleep opened mouth, drooling, jongin. The warm light from the sun streaming in through the half open curtains accentuated the tan skin of his arms and chest, making him glow in a god-like manner. To baekhyun he was a god, an Adonis, a king. His god. His Adonis. His king. The thought and sight alone left a slight tug to his heart strings but always a warm feeling of desire, love, affection in his butterfly infested stomach. 

Slowly but surely jongin begins to wake. As always, the first sign of him slipping out of dream world Is the small throaty, almost whimper, like groans as he stretches his long slim body. Now I’m any other situation baekhyun would have felt the shudders of arousal but all baekhyun feels is a pure adoration for the boy in front of him. A boy who has now opened his puffy eyes And sat up in bed. His tousled hair moving as he leaned over to the best side table to slip his glasses on. An action only multiplying the butterflies in baekhyuns stomach and warmth In His heart. Finally, for the first time that morning, jongin looks, admires, baekhyun. Sends him a soft smile with no teeth and get a rectangular one back. Slowly, almost too slow, jongin leans down and when he’s a breath away looks deep into baekhyuns deep chestnut eyes and sees a the love the man gives off. Likewise as baekhyun stares deep into jongins soul all he finds is love, for him, for the dogs, for his two closest friends chanyeol’s an sehun and even for his favourite bear plushie. The thought makes baekhyuns smile brighter; sunnier. At an idle pace jongin leans all the way down, capturing baekhyuns thin lips with his own plump ones. Neither caring about morning breath and taking their time to explore each other. After a few moments, but seeming like forever to jongin, baekhyun pulls away. His hands somehow found their way to baekhyuns soft hair making it messier than before. 

 

“Hi,” the first word of the day yet even in this one syllable carried so much warmth and affection. 

“Good morning handsome,” of course baekhyuns cheekiness shines through even in the slow hours of the late morning. 

Chucklig lowly to himself jongin leans back down to kiss baekhyun again only to be interrupted by monggu and jjangah yipping cheerfully and leaping into the foot of the bed and waking a sleeping mongryong who consequently jumps out of his skin (fur?) and falls off the bed with a dull thud on the velvety carpet. 

 

“I think the kids are hungry,” whispers a still smiling baekhyun and jongin nods, grins back, before sitting up and picking mongryong off the floor inspecting his body for bruises and then, after deeming him alright, plops him down on us lap to softly stroke behind his ears. A therapeutic action for both mongryong, who’s right hind leg kicks out at the feeling, and jongin who stares down at the puppy cradled in his arms with so much love he could topple baekhyun from the number one spot. 

* * *

Baekhyun slid out of bed and left for the kitchen three small poodles trailing behind him in search of breakfast. Turning on his baby talk just for his daughters (as he called them) baekhyun kneeled and whispered excitedly, 

“are my princesses hungry? Are they? Are they?” 

Small, high pitched, yips of happiness was all he got in reply, yet baekhyun still filled up three bowls with dog food. He may or may not added a few treats t each bowl because he can’t not spoil his girls. As he was filling up a fourth one for mongryong, quiet footsteps were heard as jongin came padding into the kitchen, corgi puppy in arms. 

Much to baekhyuns disappointment, though he’d never admit it, jongin had slipped on his striped yellow and brown shirt and some loose fitting gym shorts, covering his tan chest and thighs but showing his muscular arms and calves. Placing mongryong on the floor, who skidded over to his own breakfast next to his sisters, jongin walked over to baekhyun, the man was leaning back against the granite counter. Unlike jongin baekhyun was still very much shirtless and wearing only his boxers that left little to the imagination, though jongin couldn’t take his eyes off baekhyuns face. With his eyes he took in baekhyuns messy bangs, they were getting longer and would need to Be cut before they got into his eyes. He took in his eyes full of affection and his long eyelashes. He took in his round cheeks, his little cheek mole,  his lips that were always soft and tasted like strawberries. Once he was arms length away, baekhyun pulled him in wrapping his arms round jongins waist and let the younger boy lay his head on his shoulder. The height difference should have made it uncomfortable, but no it was the perfect way to embrace each other; jongin peppering light kisses across baekhyusn neck and shoulder baekhyun running his hands through soft hair, humming a tune from one of their many jazz records. 

“I love you hyung,” jongin whispered in a low voice almost inaudible as it was muffled against baekhyuns skin. Jongin inhaled and smelled strawberries, the sweet fruit the older man adored. It made him smile against his broad shoulder. 

Giddy with affection, baekhyun laughs lightly.

”I love you too my baby bear,”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In moments like this Baekhyun’s love for Jongin seems to overflow out of his pores and fingertips 
> 
>  
> 
> Contains smut so if you don’t like don’t read

In moments like this baekhyuns love for jongin seems to overflow out of his pores and fingertips. 

Jongin, panting, hair splayed across the pillow. His body lying pliant and skin flushed a pretty shade of pink. Red and purple marks littering his neck, chest and thighs as baekhyun layed between watching the boys expression as he slowly stretched him open on his fingers. 

Searching for that place what would make jongin squirm baekhyun curled and scissored his finger and when he hit jongin prostate, the boy moaned and whimpered ans arched his back and pulled on baekhyuns hair. 

Baekhyun was enamoured. He was sure his eyes did nothing to hide his love for the boy. 

“Jongin,” he husked, voice hoarse from barely any use, “baby look at me you’re so beautiful, I love yo so much,” 

and jongin did look at him, his eyes bored straight into the older mans soul and he look absolutely  _debauched. Wrecked._  

“I love you too hyung, and I need you now,” he kicked his legs to punctuate his words.

chuckling quietly baekhyun slid a condom into his length lubed himself up before lining up with jongin entrance. Looking at the boy under him, as his eyes close and eyebrows scrunch together due to the initial stretch. Fuck this boy his beautiful, this boy is his. 

“You ok?” Baekhyun mumbled not wanting to disturb the serene silence. His hands brush the damp hair of his forehead, caress his cheeks softly to distract the younger from the slight pain. 

Slowly, at an almost lazy pace, jongins eyes open. To reveal a deep caramel as he leans up to cath baekhyuns parted lips with his own plump ones. Tongue slipping in and tangling with baekhyun’s. Sensually jongin sucks on it, pulling a groan from the other boys throat. 

Pulling away jongin murmurs, “I’m great hyung, so you can mov-ahhh,” 

before jongin could finish his sentence baekhyun pulls out and thrusts back in. Hard. Deep. Jongin throws his head back and moans, a high pitched whiny noise much different to his normally low, soft voice. Setting his hands on the back of the younger boys thighs and pushing upwards until his knees touched his chest. Practically folding jongin in half. At the new found angle baekhyun set a deep yet languid pace causing jongin to moan and whimper and squirm at every thrust. Baekhyun, on the other hand, revelled in the feeling of jongins hot, _tight,_ practically pulsating around his cock. 

“Fuck baby boy,” baekhyun pretty much Moans as he thrusts and hits jongins prostate head on causing him to moan obscenely And clench. “You feel so good, you’re so pretty my baby,” 

 

Even now jongin finds a way to blush and cover his face with his hands, that had previously been clutching the sheets. “Hyuuunnggg,” instead of an annoyed whine it comes out more sexually, “stop saying those things.” Jongin was proud that he could say a full coherent sentence whilst baekhyun pounds into him. Abusing his prostate. 

 

After a while of deep fucking, steamy tongue-filled kisses, back clawing and soft stares. Jongin starts whimpering more and more. Signalling his end coming soon, so baekhyun (close as well) brings a hand from the younger boys thighs, sneaks his hand in between and starts pumping jongins leaking cock roughly. 

_Hyung_  and baekhyunalongside a few soft whiny  _ahhh_ were the only things coming out of jongins mouth as baekhyun pumped his length and continually fucking into him as he nears his end. soon enough he cums, hard, body arching off the bed and hips spasming widly. His mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape as a long drawn out moan falls out of those pump, reddened, kiss swollen lips. He cums all over his own chest and baekhyuns hand, white strings coating the older boys fingers. 

Staring down at the boy baekhyun cums soon after he does, the expression on jongins face and tightness of his assholde clenching Around him was enough to push him over the edge and fill the condom. Filled with the hazy feeling of aftersex, still deep inside of jongin, baekhyun lifts his cum-stained fingers to his mouth and licks and sucks at them obscenely. Putting on a show in front of the brunette as he cleans off the cum and swallows it. Hollowing his cheeks And swirling his tongue around his own digits, baekhyun moans at the taste eyes boring into jongin as he stares up at him. Baekhyun feels his asshole softly clench around him.

seemingly breaking out of his reverie, jongin lightly slaps at baeks thigh and says, “Hyung stop you’re going to get me hard again.” 

Taking his now clean fingers out of his mouth baekhyun giggles, slowly pulls out of jongin ans clean the both up. Ridding jongin of his sweat and quickly drying cum. 

When baekhyun returns, he lays beside a quickly dozing off jongin and wraps an arms around his waist. Chest against a warm tan back head pressed inbetween shoulder blades and a leg thrown over firm thighs. 

 

“I love you hyung, so much,” jongin mumbles sleepily. Baekhyun smiles, giddy with love and the post orgasmic bliss. Presses light pecks into all the tan skin he can and whispers into jongins ear. “I love you too baby, let’s go to sleep.” They both settle down andet sleep overtake them, pulling them into another. World where, as cliche as it is, they dream of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit but also soft from your resident neighborhood dumbass ᕦ(๑>◡<๑)ᕤ


End file.
